On a golf round about 45% of the strokes are putting strokes. It is thus essential to put good in order to be a good golfer.
In a correct putting swing the head of the putter is perpendicular to the putting line when the ball is hit. If the head is not perpendicular to the putting line the ball will spin and move away from the putting line. A golf green is however seldom totally horizontal which means that gravity influences the path of the ball. Thus, a person performing a putting stroke will therefore have difficulty in determining if path of the ball is due only to influence by gravity or if spin also had an influence.
There is therefore a need for a golf putting trainer in which a correct putting swing can be teached.
Several golf putting trainers are known. JP 2000300709 A discloses such a trainer in which a putter head is movable along a guide rail with the head rotatable around a vertical axis a certain degree. This trainer is said to make the user feel if an incorrect putting swing is performed. JP 6126010 A discloses such a trainer in which a holder for a putter is guided by arcuate rails.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved golf putting trainer, in which a putter is moved in a path that can be vertically and horizontally curved, the curvature of the path being adjustable in order to adapt the trainer to the length and constitution of the user.